


Granger Plus Danger, Swan Plus Wand

by Rachby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachby/pseuds/Rachby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Harry are working for the ministry... Bella is in England learning how to be a vampire after Edward abandoned her. What happens when Bella catches Hermione's scent? FEMMESLASH. HG/BS. M for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Granger + Danger, Swan + Wand

Author's Note: This is a longish piece that contains some rather detailed smut combining one Hermione Granger with another Bella Swan. That's right... FEMMESLASH. (My favorite! Yum!) Rated M for a reason... But don't worry.. It's romantic.

QUICK INFO:   
This takes place after the first Twilight book. Edward couldn't bring himself to suck the venom out of Bella after James bit her, and so Bella turned slowly (and painfully) into a vampire. Tortured by his inability to save her, Edward left Forks and lost contact with the Cullens. Bella was driven insane her transformation and her hunger + newfound immortality. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper escort Bella to the Lincoln rehabilitation sanctuary in England. She is rehabilitated by a pair of Tranquils (half wizard, half vampire) named Winchester and Richmond. Ten months have gone by in this clinic and Bella has had little progress in controlling urges to feed on humans.

This also takes place a year after the 7th Harry Potter book. Hermione and Ron have broken up and Ron is with Pavarti. Harry is happy with Ginny. They are all still friends but Hermione and Harry work for thew new Ministry of Magic as Aurors, working to collect magical creatures and relocate them out of the way of muggles. 

Bella is basically 17 (though she is a vampire). Hermione and Harry are both 18. 

FANFIC ON! :D

XXX

Chapter 1:

Bella looked through the heavily tinted window of her room and out at the lush, sweeping garden beyond the sanctuary. The late afternoon sun reflected off of the pond and sparkled in an all-too-familiar way. It reminded her of Edward Cullen and the way his skin twinkled like shattered diamonds in that meadow in Forks. In the past, this thought would have made her swoon. But now the memory seemed so distant and unwelcome. When she thought about Edward, she frowned. As a human, he had captivated her. But as a vampire...She saw him as a weak. Almost pathetic. Often, she found herself wondering why she had been meant to meet him. But lately she'd began entertaining the fact that he was only meant to start the series of catastrophic, life altering events that had happened to her over the last year. These very events had led to her transition from human to vampire, and simultaneously... Her death. She had died because Edward Cullen was a coward. And as invigorated as she felt now, she couldn't forgive him of his weakness. She had an eternity to hate him for it too.

The would be 17-year-old girl stirred her glass full of thick pig's blood with the stripped straw sticking out of it. She removed the plastic tube and licked it clean and then drank directly from the glass, letting the viccous liquid stain mouth. She let the blood pool in the dip of her bottom lip, and then slowly, savoring every drop, she licked it off with the tip of her tongue. Energy was bubbling beneath her skin. It had been ten months since the male Cullens (save for Edward, of course) had brought her to the sanctuary. It was a large building of five stories, but currently, only she and two others inhabitated it. Winchester and Richmond were brothers in the same way the Cullens were family- both of the men were vampires, but neither actually related. However, unlike the Cullens, the men were not fully vampire. Instead, they were only half vampire, and the other half wizard. The concept had perplexed Bella when she arrived, but she'd quickly caught on. There was another world she had been unaware of- a wizarding world. Winchester and Richmond had been children of one vampire parent each, and one wizard or witch parent. That made them physically weaker than Bella, but intune with something much stronger than anything the Cullens had to offer. Magic. 

"It's a curious thing to me as well," Winchester had told her one morning as they sat in the chapel room floor and prepared for meditations. "Being half vampire bars Richmond and I from practicing magic with wands, but we still have a keene intellect for spells and charms. The sanctuary itself has a concealment charm on it to hide it from muggles. Richmond concocted it."

Muggles, Bella learned, was a word that Winchester and his brother used to refer to mortals, or normal humans. She learned quite a few things from the two in the past three months, and without the ability to rest, she was unable to sleep on her knew knowledge. Instead, she spent the majority of each day in instrospective thought, reflecting on her situation. Carlisle had sent her a letter (containing strict orders to destroy it after she'd read it) explaining that her parents had been made to believe that she had been murdered. Not only that, but her body had been mutilated in such a manner that the funeral had been strictly closed casket. Bella Swan had been buried in Forks Washington, and that was the end of that. 

Aside from that letter, she'd had no contact with the outside world. None of the others Cullens had bothered to visit her or write, not even Alice. Bella was utterly alone. 

Winchester came into her room as she was finishing her meal and sat on the edge of her unused bed. "Good afternoon Bella Swan," he said. "I sense some sadness in you."

Winchester had the ability to sense other's emotions. However, unlike Jasper Cullen, he had no affect over them. Only half-vampire, Winchester's power was much less useful. Interesting, perhaps, but almost completely useless. He was a nice guy though. Tall, muscular, with a head full of thick red hair and a thick red beard. Being half vampire, half wizard, made him tranquil and his relaxed demeanor reflected that. He had no need to hunt. He needed blood as sustenance, but he had it ordered in from butchers and that's what Bella was given as well. 

"Sometimes I think about my family," Bella said to him, and sat the empty glass on the bedside table. She practically floated across the floor to the other window, as her room was a corner room and she had two different views of the garden, and looked out at the rest of the pond, and the sweep of trees beyond the property. This forest provided a complete border to the sanctuary, and was chock full of wildlife. Bella would often watch deer creep in and out of the treeline for hours. When she was full of pig's blood and not tempted to attack or lose her mind, she would go outside into the garden and listen to the deer's heart beating in its chest. She would stand by the rose bushes and let the sun reflect off of her arms and cheeks. The Tranquils had given her white linen pants to wear, and a white linen shirt to match, with wooden sandles. The fabric was light and would ripple in the breeze. 

"You shouldn't trouble yourself with that," her friend told her and got up to stand by her at the window. "You know that your family has accepted that your human life is over. And so you must do the same." He put one hand on her elbow and said, "Please accompany me outdoors. I want to show you the new blooms." He had an odd fascination with gardening. She didn't understand how he could spend so much time tending for things that would eventually die. But then, all they had was time, and so it was not a waste. 

The sun was mild. It was early March and the temperature was very pleasant. It hadn't rained in a day or so and Bella was expecting it to do so soon. It rained a lot in England. It had rained 75% of the time since she'd arrived there.

Richmond was meditating beneath the apple trees. He sparkled very lightly, half as gorgeous as Bella's own radiance, but it still would have been breathtaking to any human who'd witnessed it. He had his legs crossed easily and his eyes closed. His power was a sort of clairavoyance, and he could sense us as we approached. He opened one eye and then the other. "Good afternoon to you both," he said and nodded curtly. "It's a wonderful day to be undead."

Richmond was thinner, more wirey than his companion. He wasn't as tall or as muscular, but he still looked like he could hold his own. He spent a great majority of his time either meditating or working on potions in his study. He scribbled the recipes to his concotions in a small brown notebook that he kept in the pocket of his pants. He wore the same time of outfit as Bella and Winchester wore, except without the shoes. He claimed to feel more in control without them on. Bella preferred to wear shoes, perhaps retaining the same hygenic mindset as she had in life. Even still, she really missed her tennis shoes. 

"Hello," she said and looked up at the apple blossoms covering the branches of the trees above them. "They're so beautiful."

"Aren't they?" Winchester replied and reached up to brush the petals of one blossom with his thumb. "Beautiful and fragile."

"Would either of you like to join me for some meditation?" Richmond asked.

"I may," Winchester said, "As soon as I tend to all my horiculture duties." He dissapeared under the trees, toward the lake, where he'd planted a bed of ferns. 

"How about you Bella Swan?" Richmond looked at her with completely black irises. He and Winchester had constantly black irises, a result of their mixed breeding. 

Bella sat down in the grass beside the Tranquil and crossed her legs. She looked down at her arms laying on her legs, sparkling as if she had shattered glass sprinkled on her skin. She couldn't get used to how beautiful it was. Sometimes she would get so used to living there at the sanctuary, she would forget about being a vampire.. But the sunlight on her skin would instantly remind her.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Granger + Danger, Swan + Wand

Author's Note: Hope you guys are enjoying it. :) I'm having one heck of a time writing it. I love these girls and doing a slash about them is heavenly. ;) Stay tuned. It'll get steamy pretty soon.

Chapter 2: 

The Ministry had Hermione and Harry sweeping the forests of Devon, England, looking for a boggart that had been terroizing muggles on camping trips. They'd been searching for it since early that morning and now it was getting dark. Still no sign of the bugger. 

Hermione stopped walking and ran a hand through her hair. She took out her wand and charmed her hair into a braid that ran down her back. Her brunette hair mostly stayed out of her eyes that way, save for the wisps that danced around her face. She flicked her wand, "Lumos minima," she said and a small light appeared at the tip of it. She turned to Harry. "I'm beginning to think that we'll never find this boggart," she told him. 

"Yeah," he came around a tree pulling spiderwebs off of his glasses. "I'm beginning to think that too. I don't even really know where we're supposed to be looking."

"I feel the same way actually," Hermione sighed. "I'm rather afraid of what we will find. Have you thought about what you fear now that the war is over?"

Harry took his glasses off and wiped them on his t-shirt. "I haven't. And I don't know what the boggart would show. Maybe it would be best if you face it 'Mione." 

"IF we ever find it," the witch said, and held her wand out in front of her. "Let's split up."

XXX

Bella liked the night time the most. She felt alive, in a manner of speaking, when it was dark. She could see just as well in the darkness as she could in during the day. Perhaps better. Sometimes she wouuld stand out by the pond and watch the late night wind push the lily pads around on the surface of the water. She could hear an uncountable amount of nocturnal animals stirring, and had the ability to stand still and not react. Her self control increased every day and she was to the point that she could go outside at night unaccompanied and stand among nature, unafraid of losing her mind. It had been nearly a year since her transition and though she worked constantly on her progress, it was painstaking and slow. 

Tonight a new scent was carried on the wind, something fragrant and sweet, like the honeysuckle that grew outside of her father's house back in Forks. It perked her senses in a way that was unfamiliar to her. Bella closed her eyes and breathed deep. She could practically taste the scent now. It was close. She could feel the sticky sweetness of it floating in the air, in the way only a vampire could. It wasn't an animal. Her eyes snapped back open. She scanned the line of trees that petitioned the sanctuary and it's concealment charm from the rest of the world. She knew that if she stepped into the forest, she would risk being seen, but she couldn't resist getting closer. She had to find out where the smell was coming from. 

Winchester and Richmond were inside. Richmond was in his study and Winchester was in the library, reading through his collection of imported first editions. She didn't have to worry about them. She crept into the forest, absolutely silently. She didn't have to move slow because she could be blindingly fast and completely stealthy simultaneously. However, she wanted to prolong the hunt. She wanted to take time. 

Bella stepped easily around the trees. She sidestepped without any effort. In life she had been incredibly clumsy, but as a vampire, all of that was left behind. She radiated agility and grace. There was barely any of her human qualities left in her. The flaws had been replaced by unspeakable power. She went further into the forest until she couldn't hear the water sloshing in the pond anymore. The aroma got stronger until Bella's mind was overtaken with it. She had drank only the one glass of blood and it had barely satisfied her hunger. In the sanctuary, her eyes stayed a constant shade of red. Now her heart pounded. She took a step towards a tall oak, and then jumped swiftly, fifteen feet up into it's branches, perching effortlessly above the forest floor to wait. 

XXX

Hermione hadn't heard anything in over an hour. Harry and she had split up and he'd taken the north part of the forest. She'd headed south. The ministry had told her that there was a sanctuary cloaked in the heart of the forest but neither one of them had came across it yet. She had no idea what the sanctuary was for but the ministry suggested that they did not try to find it. She'd read at least a hundred books on magical craetures since she'd become an Aurour but nothing seemed too dangerous to handle. Not for someone as skilled with magics as she was, or as powerful as Harry was. They weren't worried regardless. 

But there was a chill in the air that Hermione couldn't quite shake. She stepped over wet, plastered together leaves, and kept a mental map in her head of the trees she's passed. She knew that if she were to get lost, she could send off a quick blast of magics to alert Harry, but she wasn't afraid of getting lost. She took a deep breath. It was more like she was afraid of being found. She could feel something watching her and it brought chills to her skin, prickling her arms and legs. 

XXX

Bella saw her the second that she came into view- a girl around her age. Medium height with a braight of wavy brown hair. She was beautiful in this intimidating way. The honey-suckle scent hit her like a wave. It was radiating from the girl. Nothing that a human could smell but it was enough to drive Bella mad. She closed her eyes again, tried to focus her thoughts, to seperate hunger from curiousity. But they were so interwoven that she was quickly losing her control. She opened her eyes once more and let them lock onto her target.

The brunette stood with a wand in her right hand, holding it out before her, the tip of it illuminated only enough to light her way. She stood proud, but alert, with one hand at her side, and her legs far enough apart to break into a run at the hint of danger. She had on light blue-jeans that followed the curves of her legs exactly, and a tight, light blue sweater, over a white undershirt. The way the fabric laid on her chest wasn't something that Bella normally would have noticed. But nothing was normal anymore. Every breath that she took made her head spin faster. She watched the girl take another tentative step forward, and as she did, a gentle breeze pushed through the trees and wafted up to Bella. What Bella smelled was extremely feminine and overwhelming. It was a delicious scent, one that made her mouth water. It was unlike anything she'd ever came across as a human, and completely unfamiliar territory for her as a vampire. She tightened her grip on the tree branch and told herself to stay calm, to resist. 

She watched the girl walk beneath her branch and as she passed directly beneath her, Bella held her breath. 

"I know you're here Boggart," the brunette said and lifted the wand up higher. "You should show yourself now, you know," she said matter-of-factly, "And I'll make it a quick capture."

Her voice was like milk, smoothly poured into night air. And her accent was perfectly annunciated and all of her words were pronounced with the sort of ease that only a proper British girl could have. Bella couldn't handle it anymore. 

"A quick capture?" she said, "Can you guarantee that?" This was the first time Bella had spoken to anyone but the Tranquils in over 10 months. Her words were almost unpracticed. She didn't know how to speak to humans anymore, especially this one. 

The girl beneath her whipped around. "Lumos Maxima," she hissed, and her wand exploded with light, lit up the entire clearing. Bella was fifteen foot up though, and out of sight. "Why don't you come down here," the girl said, fear not obvious in her tone. "Let me see you..."

Bella nodded. "Alright." She lept, landed easily on the grass, ten, maybe twelve feet away from the girl. She felt powerful, strong, intimidating. 

"You're not a boggart then," the brunette stood up straighter. "So what are you?"

"What are you?" Bella echoed. "Answer me first."

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Granger + Danger, Swan + Wand

Author's Note: Chapter 3! Man am I excited. Are you?? Please be reviewing. :) I need it. Maybe the characters are OOC but... I mean. It's post books and the plot is a bit different so it's hard not to make them all OOC. Soooo oops. Lol. Try to enjoy it anyways! AND REVIEW PLLEEEEASE. :D

Chapter 3

Hermione had never seen anyone as beautiful as the girl standing in front of her, and what's more, she had no idea who or WHAT the girl was. She was tall, with dark brown hair, almost black, and had on what looked like monk's clothing. Her hair swept around her face and framed her marble skin. Everything about her was breathtaking. She smiled at her teeth sparkled in the glow of Hermione's wand. The only thing that really frightened the witch was the color of the other woman's eyes- they were a bright crimson red. 

The girl asked Hermione, "What are you?" and Hermione stiffened. 

"An Auror. Now you." She took a step forward. She wasn't afraid of the girl with the red eyes. She had fought a war with Ron and Harry, and she wasn't about to be intimidated by a creature in a forest in Devon. 

"Hungry," the girl said. Then she lept, straight up, moving so fast that the witch's eyes lost her instantly. 

"Honestly," Hermione said and spun around, looking for a trace of the girl. "It's considered rude to disappear mid conversation."

"I'm still here," the voice replied, from somewhere high above her. "Don't worry."

"Proper social rule says that you stand within sight of a person when speaking to them," the witch responded. "You're being incredibly improper."

The girl dropped again, this time directly behind Hermione. "Excuse me," she spoke in a tone that dripped honey. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Bella Swan."

Hermione could feel Bella's presense, maybe inches behind her. She didn't turn. She knew at least a dozen spells to use on a boggart. At least a dozen to use on a troll. At least twenty to use on a rogue pixie. But she couldn't come up with a single one to use now. "Hermione Granger," she muttered, her tone much less definate that it had been only moments before. 

"You smell like honey suckles Hermione Granger," Bella Swan said and then appeared in front of her, about five foot away. "Did you know that? You have the most delicious scent.."

The witch licked her lips and lowered her wand. "How did you do that? Can you apparate?"

"Apparate?" Bella shook her head. "I'm just fast." She dissapeared and then reappared to Hermione's left, then her right, then inches in front of her. "Much faster than you."

Hermione racked her brain for an explanation. She'd read about a thousand dangerous and magical creatures all around England. Nothing could move like this. Nothing looked so human or... She swallowed. Perhaps she should alert Harry. 

"Are you a witch?" Hermione asked then, wondering if she was using some sort of charm to disguise herself long enough to appear as if was vanishing into thin air and reappearing only feet away. 

Bella shook her head, and then reached out, touched Hermione's cheek with the back of her hand. "Oh no, not a witch." Then she took deep breath, and her pupils almost seemed to widen as she breathed. "You are absolutely intoxicating. And I'm sorry but I'm having trouble resisting the urge..." She stepped back and Hermione could see that she'd crossed the clearing and appeared twenty-five feet away in half a second. 

The witch swallowed her pride, and lifted her wand. "Alertus maginum!" she shouted and sparks shot off into the sky. Then she flicked her wand again. "Immobilus!"

Bella stood perfectly still and for a second, Hermione felt relief. Then the other girl stepped forward, slowly, one foot gracefully placed in front of the other. "I don't think that works on me," she said, amusement painting her tone. "Try again."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "Immobilus!" she shouted again. Nothing. "Petrificus Totalus!" Bella continued to walk closer. "Rictusempra!" That was one even she hated to use, and hadn't actually until this moment. But it didn't matter- Bella reached her in an instant.

The girl had her on her back in the dirt within seconds, her hands so tight around Hermione's wrists that she lost grip of her wand and it rolled into a pile of pine needles nearby. 

"I wish you know how absolutely delicious you smelled right now," she said, and bent her face to the witch's throat. "If you did, you wouldn't blame me." She put her lips to the pale skin there, letting them slide from her jaw to her ear and back down, to the stretch of her throat above Hermione's collar bone. Bella knew that the second she broke skin, it would the end for the girl. She would drain her dry in mere seconds. 

A boy's voice came rolling through the darkness then, "Expelliarmus!" he shouted. 

"She's not a witch, Harry!" Hermione managed. "Something..." Bella's mouth opened the the flat edge of her font teeth pressed into the skin of throat. "..else."

Harry cleared his throat. "Expecto Patronum!" he bellowed. An illuminated stag appeared in the cleared and came galloping towards the two girls laying on the forest floor. It kicked it's hooves at Bella's back and Bella let go of Hermione to round on the thing. But it dissapated and reappared to her left, knocked her down. Hermione clambered to her feet, her heart beating so hard that it was in her throat. 

"You can't use spells directly on her," she told Harry hurriedly, "Because she's deflecting them somehow!" Hermione touched her neck tentatively. She could still feel the other girls teeth skating across her skin. It made her sort of woozy. She tried to desperately to sort through her thoughts and come up with a spell to cast that would help Harry's stag bring her down. But she couldn't even get to her wand. It was still glowing, from somewhere in the pine needles, but in the hustle and bustle of the fight, she couldn't get to it. 

Bella lept at Harry, and he jumped back, waved his wand again, brought the Patronus directly between the two of them. Just then two men burst through the clearing. Both in the same outfit as Bella Swan. Instantly, the had her, one holding one arm, and the other holding her other arm. 

She struggled to get away. A low growl escaped her lips. It made the hair on Hermione's arms stand up. 

"We're very sorry," one of the men said, his face covered in a thick red beard. He sounded strained trying to hold the girl back. "She's undergoing therapy."

Harry ended the Patronus charm and stood with his wand out, still on guard. Hermione managed to finally scoop up her wand, holding it tightly in her hand. Her nerves were shot. "Therapy!" she shot back at the man, "What in Merlin's name is she in therapy for!?" 

The other man, sans beard, his arms not as muscular as his companions, took notice of Harry and Hermione's wands. "You two must be Aurors. I notice the pins on your shirts. And so it's okay if we tell you. Bella Swan is a recently transformed vampire. She lives with us in a sanctuary near here. You're the first humans that she's come in contact with since her admission into the sanctuary." He tightened his grip on Bella's arm and yanked her towards him a bit. The other man did the same. "We really are very sorry for her outbreak."

"Outbreak!" Harry shouted. "She could have bloody well taken off my friends head!" 

"Taken off her head?" The man with the beard cleared his throat. "She probably would have just fed on her. Nothing as rash as all that." He and his partner turned then and began escorting Bella back the way they had just came. 

Once they were gone, Harry turned to Hermione. He approached her and looked at her neck and her wrists. There were no distinguishing marks on her neck, but her wrests were red and bruises were beginning to form. "Shit," he said, "She must have had one hell of a grip."

Hermione was still stunned. She flicked her wand and let the light reduce to just a small illumination at the tip of her wand. "I thought I was dead for a moment," she said to him. "Honestly, I was a little worried." She thought once more of squirming beneath the vampire's body, as the girl's teeth slid along the pale skin of her throat. She could have bit her any time in the minute before Harry arrived, but she just played with her, toyed with her. Thinking about it made Hermione's stomach twist. 

"Wanna call it a night?" Harry asked her, gingerly holding one of her wrists in his open palm. "We can come back tomorrow, how about that?"

Hermione nodded. She was much too riled up to focus on their mission. She waved to him. "After you then," she said. 

He waved his wand and he was gone, apparated back to the courtyard outside of the ministry. Hermione quickly followed his lead.

XXX

Hermione and Harry returned the next day and found the boggart lounging on the trunk of a fallen tree. Hermione stood in front of it and it swiftly turned into Bella Swan, as she knew it would. She couldn't get the vampire out of her mind. She had barely been able to think about anything the past night due to her preoccupation with replaying her neardeath. The boggart stood straight and smiled at her. Hermione shivered and yelled in a clear voice, "Ridikulus!" Harry held out the empty backpack he had on his back, and the boggart deflated, landing hard in it, stunned just long enough for Harry to zip the thing back up and throw it back over his shoulder.

"That vampire did a real number on you, yeah?" He asked, the backpack moving on his back, the boggart within fighting to get back out. "Was it that bad?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "No. Of course not. I'm fine." But there was no use arguing with the proof of a transformed boggart. "You head on back. I'll be there shortly. I just need to collect my thoughts."

Harry gave her a funny look and then took out his wand. "Alright 'Mione, be careful." And with that he was gone. 

Hermione fingured the little Auror pin stuck to the front of her jacket. She was an auror. It was absolutely ridiculous for her to be afraid of a vampire. She could take on dragons! Just because she had been caught off guard by one vampire did not mean she had to focus on it forever. She let her fingers slide across her collarbone. She thought again of how Bella Swan's lips had touched her neck. Since she'd broken up with Ronald Weasley almost a year ago, no one had touched her in any way resembling sensual. And come to mention, even with Ron, she hadn't gotten into a situation like the one she'd been in the night before. With Ron, all they had done was kiss a few times. It hadn't been anything to revel in anyways. She'd actually been relieved when he'd ended it; her heart just wasn't in it. 

So it was absoultely inapropriate for the vampire girl to touch her in that way, regardless if was merely to feed upon her. What did that even mean? Vampires were not something wizards often studied about. She knew of their existence of course- everyone did. But no one had actually met a vampire and had admitted it. Vampire were absoultely secretive creatures, often with enough manners to avoid pinning girls such as Hermione to the floor of a forest. She narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to let that girl, vampire or not, get away with what she did. She decided that she would find the sanctuary and confont her about it. Perhaps now that it was day, the girl would be in a better mood to talk.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Granger + Danger, Swan + Wand

Author's Note: So how are you guys liking it? I think that Bella is totally OOC. Buuuut. She's been changed!! So it's really unavoidable. I'm not really too sad about it. She's about to get totally hot. So sit tight. 

Pleeeeease review!! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

 

Winchester and Richmond had Bella shackled to a wall in her room, just as they had when Carlisle and his sons had dropped her off that previous May. The chains were in the far corner of the room and extended down to about a foot from the floor. She sat on her knees, with the shackles on her wrists and hung her head. She felt empty. Now that she had had time to think about it, she knew she'd done something terrible. She'd nearly killed the girl in the forest- Hermione Granger, she'd said her name was. 

But as much as she regretted her actions, she couldn't see how they could've been avoided. Hermione Granger would have tasted absolutely amazing, Bella was sure of that. Everything about her had Bella losing her mind. She didn't blame Winchester or Richmond for locking her up. If she had been free, she would have escaped that very instant to find her. She had no doubt that if the girl was within a hundred miles, she could have tracked her down. She had to see her again, feel her again. Of course, she absolutely recognized that her murderous actions had ruined any platonic relationship, but still Bella craved.

Richmond had smoothed her hair back as she sat on the floor, immediately after being chained to the wall. "Bella, dear, you can't be doing that. We're Tranquils for a reason. We don't KILL. Not even animals, dear. Carlisle begged us to keep you clean. If you kill someone, you can't be a Tranquil. We'll have to relocate you."

Winchester knelt in front of her as well, with his hands on his knees. "Other rehabilitation clinics are different," he assured her. "They involve tortures rather than meditation. You must behave."

Now Bella just sat. She'd been alone for hours. Winchester had came in that morning with her breakfast. He held the glass up to her mouth and she'd sucked every drop through the straw. Richmond brought in a second glass on minutes after. He did the same thing. He explained to her that they had been trying to teach her mediation, but now he was just intent on keeping her fed. He didn't sound happy at all. He left her alone. They both did, and she sat very still, abd thought about her past for a while. 

She wondered how Charlie was doing. He was once again living in an empty house. But this time there was no chance of her returning to it. She thought about her mother Renee and guessed at the places that she had been living in the past year. She felt less sadness than she had in the beginning. At first it had been utterly terrible to recall her family. She knew that they were freshly mourning. She knew that her new friends at the highschool in Forks were mourning, and her father's friends at the diner were too. She thought about the rest of the Cullens, the beautiful, beautiful Cullens, and how they were fairing. She thought about Rosalie's hatred, and Emmet's boisterous nature. She thought about Alice's charm and Jasper's pensive attitude. Then she thought about Esme and Carlisle. It hurt the most to think about those too. She could see Carlisle's face hovering of her in the dance studio as she lost conciousness. She could hear him yelling to his son to be a man and to step up and save her. It had been Carlisle's face that she first saw when she awakened. 

He had said, "Bella, I'm so sorry."

It hadn't been his fault. It hadn't really been Edward's fault either. The venom had already spread so far by the time they'd gotten to her, that Carlisle said that it was a very long shot of Edward being able to save her regardless. But still, he had done nothing. And now Bella was chained to a wall and alone.

XXX

Hermione could sense the edge of the magical dome that was cloaking the Sanctuary from muggle eyes. It wasn't anything a muggle could sense, or a weak wizard or witch either, but she could sense it easily. She held out her hand swept her fingers through the air. A familiar tingle danced over her knuckles. She stepped forward, into the clearing and into the cover of concealment chair.  
She found herself standing before a large grey stoned building, old and grown partially over with ivy. A garden framed it on all sides that she could see. And along the back left, traveling to the side of the building was a large pond. The afternoon air felt warm on cheeks. She went forward, walking between several rows of apple trees that had just began blossoming for spring. 

"Hello there," a voice said, and Hermione spun. It was one of the two men from the night before, the one without the beard. He was standing on the back porch steps, his hands behind his back. She could have sworn he had not been standing there only seconds before. 

She let her fingers outline the shape of her wand in her pocket, ready to pull it out at any moment. "Hello," she said. "Is this where you live?"

"The Sanctuary is where anyone with a special power may live that needs a home," the man said. "My name is Richmond. How may I help you?" 

"Er," Hermione said. Suddenly she couldn't remember why she had wanted to come there so badly. "I'm Hermione Granger. We met in the forest last night," she offered.

The man nodded. "Yes, I remember. I apologize again for Bella Swan's momentary loss of control. I hope that she did not affect you in any way you cannot overcome."

"I'm fine, I assure you," Hermione replied. "How is she?"

"Bella?" Richmond's eyebrow lifted on his forehead. "She's doing alright. Why do you ask?"

The witch thought about that. Why DID she care? Bella had just tried to kill her the night before, but now she was eager to check on her? It didn't really make sense to her either. "Can I see her?" Hermione had absolutely no idea she was going to ask that until after it had already split out of her mouth. Her eyes widened at her own request. 

"See her?" the man looked at her strangely. "I'm sorry, but she isn't really in the right mind to be accepting visitors." Then he eyed the witch a little bit more curiously. "Are you aware of what we do here? You found our concealment charm rather easily and didn't seem to have any worries about crossing it."

Hermione touched her wand again, just for reassurance. "I'm a very well practiced witch," she said. "I've read quite a few books and done research on a myriad of different topics. I admit I'm not that knowledgable on vampires. But that's what she is, am I right? And you and your friend as well."

Richmond nodded, pleased. "Yes, that's right. My companion and I are Tranquils. Half your kind, half vampire. Ostrasized from both groups and made to live a life of mostly solitude."

"And Bella Swan?" Hermione pressed.

"A full vampire. An extremely young one too. Turned by tragedy and saved from a life of madness and murder by a clan of Vampires living in Washington state. Three of the members brought her here last May. She has been training with us since then, to be a tranquil."

"If she's not witch then how can she be a tranquil?" the girl asked and came closer to the man standing on the stairs.

"Bella Swan may not be able to perform magic, but she is incredibly resistant too it. She reflects any spell done directly to her. She's also one of the fastest vampires we've known, and incredibly strong. We don't want her to resort ot animal instincts and be set free on the world. If we can cultivate her into something useful here, she could be an ally to the wizarding world."

"And perhaps get you back in with the Ministry?" Hermione asked, sensing where he was going with that. 

Richmond looked a tad bit embarassed. Hermione could see it in his eyes. But he nodded anyways. "Yes. I have been working on potion concotions that could prove really useful if only the ministry would accept my submissions..."

"I could talk to them for you," Hermione offered, realizing what a huge gamble she was making all for a reason she couldn't quite validate in her own mind. "Under one condition."

"You wish that I let you see Bella?" the Tranquil asked. "Even though just last night she wished to kill you?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes." She licked her lips. "I am better prepared today. I have been brushing up on projecting spells."

Richmond laughed lightly. "There's no need, I promise you that. She's chained up. There will be no more attacks. Don't worry." He waved towards the door and when she got to it, he held it open for her. Then he led the way, towards a stairwell in the middle of a large open room. "I should warn you, however," he added brusquelly, as they climbed the stairs. "That if she had merely been hungry, you would have died last night." 

Hermione looked to him as the went up. "What do you mean "merely been hungry"?" 

"It's rare, but sometimes a vampire will meet someone- usually another vampire, sometimes a mortal, and have an instant bond. I've spoken with quite a few vampires that have met their mates in such a way. It's an entirely baffling situation actually. Because if Bella had drank from you, she would have been killing the one that she was meant to find. And simultaneously, the taste of your blood would have driven her absolutely mad. She would have been a hopeless case then and would have had to have been killed."

On the fifth floor landing, Hermione stopped. "The one that she was meant to find?" 

Richmond nodded curtly. "Indeed. Something a mortal would refer to as a 'soul mate' perhaps. Have you heard of such a thing?"

Hermione scoffed. "That's rubbish," she said, but her stomach was knotting itself again. She opened the door and stepped into the hallway. "What room is she in?" 

"The third one on the right," Richmond said, "You can find me outside when you're done." And then he stepped back into the stairway and was gone. 

Hermione walked to the door he had spoken about but waited to go in. She touched her neck again, replayed the previous night's events. She pulled up her sleeves and looked at the bruishes circling her wrists. Her head swam a little. She was about to see the girl that did that to her. The only girl who had every made her, Hermione Granger, feel helpless. She should have been afraid, perhaps terrified. But instead, she felt a slight bit of excitement. 

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Granger + Danger, Swan + Wand

AUthor's Note: I would absolutely ADORE if someone would actually review this story lol. I know that you guys read and like going directly to the next chapter without bothering to review.. But I would REALLY adore some reviews. I know there are a few things in the story that are perhaps...a teensy bit unbelievable. BUT. If you could just over look that and give me some reviews... Lol. I'll be posting more soon. This chapter will be the most intense yet. REMEMBER THE RATING. ;) And don't worry.. There will be more!

XXX

CHapter 5

Hermione touched the brass handle of the door to Bella's room tentatively. She wanted to compose herself before the vampire saw her. She made sure her wand was easily accesible, and then touched on hand to her loose hair. She felt absolutely nutty for caring about what she looked like, but something that the Tranquil Richmond had said made her nervous. "Something a mortal would refer to as a 'soul mate' perhaps," he'd told her only moments ago. "Have you heard of such a thing?" Of course she'd heard of such a thing! She wasn't daft! But what in Merlin's name did that mean? 

She pushed the door open and stepped into the darkness of the dormitory. There were only two small windows and both had been severely tinted. She wondered if the muggle stories her parents had told her as child about vampires bursting into flames had any truth in them. Regardless, it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the small amount of light. She scanned the room looking for movement, and when she saw the form knelt in the corner, her heart skipped a beat. 

Hadn't she came her to yell at the girl? To tell the girl that she absolutely could NOT get away with how she had treated Hermione the night before? Then why had her heart started fluttering in her chest. 

"Hello," she offered, hesitantly taking steps across the room. Her eyes focused more and more and eventually she could see another pair of eyes staring back at her in the darkness. 

"Hello again," Bella Swan said. Her voice sounded pinched, her tone controlled. 

Hermione stood in front of the girl, maybe only a leg's length away. "I came to talk to you about..." She saw the way Bella sat, kneeling in the floor, her wrists shackled and hanging just far enough above the ground to look absolutely uncomfortable. She lost her train of thought. Something more than the need to get an apology had drawn her here. She wasn't usually the type to give into her instincts, but she also wasn't usually the type that went traipsing around the forests of Devon looking for a cloaked sanctuary that the Ministry had told her to avoid. "You look miserable," she said to the vampire, and knelt too. 

Bella nodded. Hermione could tell that the girl was focusing on control. She sat completely still, perhaps afraid that if she moved, her focus would waver and she would pull the shackles from the stone walls. "I am," she responded. "Sorry about last night."

"Why didn't you bite me when you had the chance?" Hermione asked her, "You could have done it a dozen times over, but you just toyed with me."

"You wouldn't understand it if I told you," the girl replied. 

Hermione inched closer, the gap between them shrinking to only about a foot and a half. "Tell me."

Bella's eyes flashed in the dimness. Her pupils were much lighter than they had been the night before. Perhaps it was just the lack of light playing tricks on her, but Hermione could have sworn they were a light shade of amber. 

"Have you ever smelt something so amazing that you had to taste it?" Bella asked, her voice liquid. 

"Such as?" Hermione inquired. 

"I don't know if it IS possible for me to make this make sense," Bella blinked slowly. "I'm not that familiar with being a vampire," she said, "or being around humans as a vampire.. But I think that I want you very similarly to the way someone who hadn't had water in a week would want something to drink."

Hermione's heart sped up. "Are.. Are you hungry? Have you fed you?"

"Yes," Bella responded. "They have fed me. And that's why I know it's different. humans have hiked past the sanctuary before and I've smelled them, even in hunger I've smelled them. But you... I had eaten yesterday and I still wanted to devour you." The witch watched the other girl struggle to find a more comfortable position to sit in. Then- "I feel the exact same way as I felt last night and I've had two meals today."

Hermione should have recoiled at that revelation, but she did not. She only pressed closer, closing the gap between them until it was only a few inches. "I have bruises on my wrists," she told Bella. "Purple ones from how held me down."

"Yes," Bella nodded. "I know. I'm sorry." She lowered her head and sat there, looking like a chained creature, rather than the woman that she was. 

Hermione knew it was foolish, but she wanted to help her. She had no idea what had came over her, but her heart was thudding and her breath was rapid, and she felt utterly confused. But she couldn't control it. She said, "Would you try to kill me right now?" she said, "If I were to let you free, that is."

Bella looked at her curiously. She was beautiful, a collection of curves and smooth skin. "I could try and resist," she purred, "But I don't think it's a good idea.."

The witch ignored her. She took out her wand and placed the tip of it to the locks on Bella's wrists. "Alohomora," she whispered to each. They opened with quiet clicks. Hermione took each of them off and let them slide back to hit the wall. Her heart was a lump in her throat. Her blood was rushing in her ears. She slid her wand back into her pocket with a shaking hand. It wasn't at all like Hermione to be so careless. But she was completely turned upside down as of late and for the life of her, couldn't make sense of it.

Bella rolled her hands around on the balls of her wrists, and then she crawled forward, put one hand on Hermione's shoulder and pushed her down, in a postion very similar to the one she'd had her in the night before. Only this time, Bella's mind wasn't absolutely slurred with hunger. She straddles Hermione's waist and pinned her arms down at her sides, this time gently, knowing that it only took the slightest bit of pressure for a vampire to bruise a mortal. 

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, her voice breathy, her tone reflecting fear. 

Bella put her lips to Hermione's throat again, this time with her mouth closed. She placed a kiss there, then she slid her mouth up to Hermione's jaw and placed another kiss there. The witch squirmed beneath Bella's body, and in response, Bella pressed herself closed to her. Hermione's body was so warm, so inviting. 

"You're so cold..." the witch said, and leaned her head back to give Bella free reign of her neck.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she said, and let her teeth skate again over Hermione's throat. "I hate it too."

"I don't hate it," Hermione said. "It's just..." She gasped slightly, as the girl released her left wrist, and brought her hand to Hermione's hip, pushing the fabric up so that her fingertips brushed bare skin. "..surprising."

"You feel wonderful," the vampire told her. "I want to feel you all over."

Hermione felt Bella's hand slide up her ribcage, and she wanted to jerk away, let her know she wasn't interested, that she was straight, just presently in between boyfriends. But she didn't. She'd never been this intimate with anyone ever before. Her head was spinning. Harry was probably wondering where she was.... She closed her eyes. Forget Harry, she thought. She dug in her pocket with her empty hand and pulled out her wand once more, pointing it first at her own clothes. "Evanesco," she spoke softly. And at once, she was absolutely nude. Before she could react to her own forwardness, she pointed her wand at Bella's robes and repeated the spell. Then, she let her wand roll out of her hand, out of sight. 

Bella brought her hand, the one that had been sliding ever closer to Hermione's bra just moments ago, up to Hermione's jaw. She slid it behind her head and brought Hermione's lips to her own. 

"Have you ever done something like this before?" Hermione asked her when they're lips parted. 

Bella shook her head, and then inched off of Hermione. "Never. Never in life. And absolutely not with a girl." She stood up, stark naked above the witch, and then reached down, lifting Hermione to her feet with practically no effort at all. She had her back in her arms almost immediately, lifting her and laying her on the bed, only to crawl on top of her once more. 

"What are you going to do to me?" Hermione asked Bella, looking up into the vampire's face, feeling as if all of her body was on fire. She put her hands on Bella's shoulder blades and let them slide down her back on eithe sider of her spine. "You are so cold."

"Yes," Bella hissed. "But you're so warm." She slid down Hermione's stomach, and let her lips kiss a path from Hermione's navel, back up to her breasts. "I will do my best not to hurt you," she said, her mouth moving against the smooth section of skin above Hermione's sternum. She let one hand walk run down Hermione's arm, and then their fingers linked together. "I wish you knew how amazing you smelt," she spoke again, this time her mouth moving up and to the right, to the smooth lift of Hermione's breast. 

"What does this mean?" the witch asked as Bella's mouth got closer and closer, and she felt a curious tightness between her thighs that she definitely wasn't used to. 

Bella didn't answer, and instead let her mouth circle Hermione's already hard nipple. The witch felt the flick of her tongue and her back arched immediately at the contact. She let out a small moan. In response, Bella let go of Hermione's hand and brought it to her left thigh. She stroked the top of it, and then let her hand move a little more towards the inside of her thigh. Hermione shivered and closed her eyes. 

"Can I..?" Bella asked lifting her face, her finger getting ever closer. 

 

"Yes.."

When Bella's finger touched her, Hermione bit her lip to keep from screaming. She wished desperately that she could reach her wand and cast muffliato on herself to stay quiet. As Bella's fingertip rubbed the witch's clit, she lost any control and cried out. "Gods..." she said, "That's amazing..."

Bella slid lower, her mouth pressing chilly kisses to the skin below Hermione's bellybutton. She would have reacted more exageratted if Bella's finger hadn't placated her. She was transfixed into a sense of growing passion. She could barely remember what came before that moment, just that if it ended, she would fall apart. 

The vampire herself was losing it. She wanted the other woman so badly that she was aching. This sexual vigor was absolutely new to her. In life, she'd never done more than kiss a boy. But now she was about to go down on a witch... It was insane. She abandoned all other tasks and put both of her hands on each of Hermione's thighs, prying them open with little resistance. Then, without even a seconds pause, she placed her mouth to the other woman's center. She ran her tongue down her slit, then back up, finally pushing the tip of it into her. 

Hermione squirmed in a completely different way, pushing her hips down on Bella's face, trying to get as much contact as possible and properly feel the penetration of the other woman's tongue. Her moans turned to pants, and she started to involuntarily buck her hips, not meaning to, but unable to stop. Bella's fingers clawed into Hermione's thighs harder and harder. She could feel the witch losing control, sucumbing to the passion that was filling her up. Bella herself was soaked, but she didn't ever want to stop licking Hermione. But when the other woman came, she lifted her head, just to see the expression on Hermione's face. It was in that moment of clarification that she heard the feet coming up the stairs. 

She lept to her feet. Hermione was limp with after-passion. Bella could see the imprints of bruises already forming on the other girls thighs. She felt bad about that. She wanted to pick her up and cradle her, but if Winchester or Richmond were to come in and find them like that... She had no idea what would happen. 

"Hermione," she cooed, leaning over the other girl, "Someone's coming."

Hermione opened her eyes sleepily. She looked absolutely spent. Wetness glistened between her thighs. "Hmm?"

"Richmond or Winchester," Bella said, "Please..."

Finally, sense snapped back into Hermione. She realized that she had just let the same vampire that tried to kill her the night before, just eat her out. Her head swam. She got up quickly, looking for her clothes. Then she realized she'd cast a spell on them. She rolled her eyes, bent over to get her wand and cast a quick cleaning spell on both of them. Then she said, "Nox evanesco," and they were instantly both clothed once more. The footsteps were so close now that Hermione heard them. "Quickly," she said to Bella and Bella knelt back by the wall. She pointed her wand back at the locks. "Colloportus," she said, relocking the locks. She stood back up just as the door swung open.

"Oh," Winchester said. "I heard noises coming from in here. Richmond said that you had company, Bella. We were afraid that you had a repeat of last night."

Richmond stepped into the room too. "Glad to see that you're okay," he said to Hermione. "Did you find the answers to the questions you came here to ask?" 

The witch bit her lip. The place between her legs was still tingling. She hadn't gotten any answers actually, just a whole lot more questions.

XXX


End file.
